Xiuhcoatl
; |altbackcolor=#FFFFFF; |textcolor=#FFFFFF |alttextcolor=#36454F |height=2.2 |maxwidth=20 |tab1=Overview |tabAlt=Shinuka |titleAlt=Zanpakutō Spirit }} | image = | race = | birthday = November 1 | age = 2253 | gender = Male | height = 193cm (6'4") | weight = 82kg (181lb.) | blood type = AB | affiliation =The Coven | previous affiliation =Gotei 13, | profession = | position =Sorcerer of Coven | previous position =Captain of the | division = | previous division = | partner = | previous partner =Shū | base of operations ="Our Home", Coven HQ | relatives = | education =Gotōryū | mentors =Satō Shingen (Zazen) (Kaidō) | shikai ='Shinuka' | bankai ='Shinuka Kuranori' | resurrección = | story debut =Days on End: Beginning | roleplay debut = }} Xiuhcoatl (シュコトル, Shukotiru) is a and the Captain of the having served as one of its earliest Captains due to an experiment on the that caused him to end up in hundreds of years earlier than when he entered. Appearance Xiuhcoatl is a tall man with gaunt features, dark skin and a bald head, lacking hair. The ridges of his brow are elongated, extending a little further than normal, which cast shadows over his eyes under the right conditions. He is affected by , giving him mismatched eye colours. His left is brown and his right has a faint yellow pigment. His ears are particularly large and somewhat rounded, as well both lobes have holes in them from past piercings. A small horizontal scar rests on his chin. He wears a rather extravagant headdress made out of a red band with a repeating pyramid shaped pattern and a silver crown that mounts the skull of a vulture at its front. The crown is laced with small red-and-white decorations and feeds into a large white mound of fur that itself terminates in an adornment of black feathers. The ends of these feathers are pierced with small bits of gold with red plumes hanging from them. On the bottom of the headdress are a pair of orange painted stones and yellowed thread that hangs by either side of Xiuhcoatl's head. The headdress marks him as an eagle warrior of the Mexica. The rest of his attire consists of the standard Shinigami Shihakushō, a black worn over a white , an obi sash that is then worn atop a black and white . He foregoes the footwear in favour of going barefoot, and adorns his ankles with golden cuffs. He also wears a golden band with a single jade inset on his right arm. His Captain's haori comes with a stiffened lapel and collar with a golden chain attached, which he wears as a cloak, draping it over his shoulders. The haori has long sleeves and a steel blue underside. Personality Xiuhcoatl is a very solemn individual, often looking very intense if not at least straight faced. He has trouble expressing his emotions outwardly instead opting to express himself through deeds and actions to get a point across though he has no such trouble reading the emotions of others. He is a hard working and dedicated individual believing that things as trivial as class or caste have no bearing on the work one should be doing as such he is often found in the company of his subordinates doing the more menial tasks of his division while also keeping up with the monumental responsibilities that captains are shouldered. This has afforded Xiuhcoatl a great amount of respect and loyalty from his men in the Fifth Division as he knows each of his men personally. Those very same traits are some things that Xiuhcoatl values very highly, believing that loyalty and respect for others is the greatest foundation for trust, something that is sorely needed in an organization such as the Gotei 13. He is a dutiful person, with an underlying philosophy to how he approaches his duties. Such was the case when Frithigern slew Hanashi, whether by accident or not, Xiuhcoatl believed it was Frithigern's duty to honour her last wishes and take her place. Xiuhcoatl loves potatoes in all forms and in a variety of meals, especially potato stew and sweet potato soup. He also quite likes fried rice. He enjoys learning about Mysticism both as a hobby and as a way of inspiration for his Kidō spells, this has led to some misunderstanding with Johnny Law and his Lieutenant, Tōdō Yamato, that Xiuhcoatl is some kind of insane wizard that'll hex them if they look at him funny, causing him some concern for the way others perceive him. When not studying mysticism, Xiuhcoatl looks to his work for a modicum of enjoyment or takes to playing ōllamaliztli with his division. In combat Xiuhcoatl is extremely cautious, preferring protracted battles for the sake of the time it allows him to study an opponent in order to take the most effective route against them, though if forced he can press the attack just as well. He mainly uses Kidō when fighting, having mastered the art and even developed his own spells, when not using Kidō he aims to utilize Hakuda instead and only uses his Zanpakutō when he has no other options available to him, this is caused by the requirements that his Zanpakutō must have sated in order to be released making him refrain from using it out of distaste. History * : Xiuhcoatl is born. * : Xiuhcoatl is deader than disco. He lived to be 53. * : An experiment performed by on the causes Xiuhcoatl to arrive in Soul Society several hundred years earlier than when he began his journey. Equipment *'Ritual Knife & ': Xiuhcoatl carries an exceptionally well-made ceremonial knife on his person, made up of an obsidian blade and a series of detailed Mesoamerican engravings. This is paired with a rope coil that has been fused with the hardened spines of a maguey plant, and together they are used as Xiuhcoatl's primary means of inflicting self harm. The coil, wrapped around his right arm and hidden below his Shihakushō is nestled in such a way as to require only the lightest flex of Xiuhcoatl's muscles before it begins cutting into his skin. The obsidian knife is reserved for more harrowing sacrifices, but is easily sharp enough to cut through the former Captain's body allowing him to sever limbs with ridiculous, if sickening, ease. Powers & Abilities Trivia *Xiuhcoatl is literally translated as "turquoise serpent", as well as carrying the descriptive and symbolical meaning of "fire serpent". It can also be interpreted as "weapon of destruction". It is the name given to a fire snake in as well as a sword that is shaped like a snake. *His birthday coincides with the day the was founded. He is a . *The colour associated with Xiuhcoatl is Steel Blue, a shade of blue which, in Japanese colour culture, represents life, coldness, rationality, loyalty, and, money. *The image(s) used on this page were done on commission by ev1ct on DeviantArt for Zf6hellion. Appearances *'Bleach: Days on End' **''Days on End: Beginning'' References Titles | years = - Current | after =Unknown }} Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Captains Category:5th Division Category:Kidō Masters Category:Master Swordsmen Category:Shunpo Experts Category:Gotei 13